<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even a Fair by PansexuallyRaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623019">Even a Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye'>PansexuallyRaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek would do anything for Stiles...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even a Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The older man was trying very hard to not smile at his idiot of a boyfriend, that same idiot that is actually vibrating with excitement about the fair he had managed to get Derek to agree to. The wolf wasn’t paying attention to what his partner was talking about, too concerned about the boy's heart that hasn’t slowed down for the past twenty minutes, seriously Derek thinks the boy might drop dead of a heart attack any second. “Stiles, Jesus, stop vibrating. You are going to pass out and then you don’t get to go to the fair, because you'll be in the hospital getting checked out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Stiles stops right in front of the entrance to the fairgrounds “You just gotta let go of all that.” He points at Derek's scrunched up face, Derek glares at his hyperactive attachment that he calls a boyfriend “Seriously, lighten up Sourwolf, it’s a fair! Enjoy it a little, you don’t have to be so grumpy and growly when we all know you actually want to go get on these rides.” They finally make it up to the booth to pay for some tickets, Stiles buys way too many in Derek's opinion, honestly it would have been cheaper to get the day pass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> They make their way through the fair grounds “Ou! Let's do this one!” It was the spider, and Derek really wanted to protest. Seriously he was not someone who enjoyed going on rides, but when the other boy turned to him with the most gleeful look he couldn’t tell him no. So that is how Derek ended up going on every single damn ride in this little park. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The sun was starting to set and Derek was actually exhausted, he loved this boy though, so when Stiles pulls him along he follows without much protest. “One last ride Der, I promise.” Derek was beyond happy to see the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel didn’t involve any fast twirling in the air, Derek really really hated rides. He was not someone who enjoys being flung through the air on a death trap that is constantly disassembled and reassembled every other week. So the Ferris wheel made his nerves settle slightly, he could at least enjoy a moment of peace with his boyfriend instead of being tossed around like he had been for the past three hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The line to the wheel wasn’t overly long, they had only waited maybe three minutes while people were getting off and on the ride. Once the two men get to the front of the line they hand the man their last tickets and climb on. It was slow going at first, finally Stiles leaned into Derek's side “Thank you, I really needed this. Even if you don’t enjoy the rides I love you for doing this for me.” Stiles mumbles into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Derek wraps the younger man in his arm pulling him impossibly closer “School has been hard, even harder being away all the time. I miss when I was in high school and got to see you everyday.” Derek wholeheartedly agreed, he missed having Stiles around. He loved having Stiles around, without his stupid banter and laughter it always seemed to make the day a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “You make it sound as if we were together when you were in high school. Which makes me sound like some pedo” Stiles hits Derek's chest “I know, I miss when we could be together too. But only one more year of this and then we can talk about a place together. You know the rules.” The rules being the ones that the Sheriff put in place for the two, rule number one was that Derek was not allowed to deter Stiles from going to school and getting his education, Derek wholeheartedly agreed that he would never let Stiles quit school just for him. Second rule was that they were not allowed to own a place together until Stiles at least graduated from his higher education, otherwise the sheriff would kill Derek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Derek wouldn’t have cared before but now that Noah knew about wolves and how to kill them, he reluctantly agreed to his two terms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The wheel finally makes it to the top and Stiles grins at Derek before leaning over and placing a sweet and simple kiss to his lips. Derek never thought that he would absolutely adore the annoying child that got sucked into his world due to him and his best friends being too nosy for their own good. His boyfriend though, now almost in his mid twenties was still the stupid little sixteen year old at heart and Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t envy him for his carefreeness. He always found a way to make Derek smile and feel light with the simplest of touches and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> This boy was his and he would do everything -even going to a fair- for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>